Hate is the First Sign of Love
by ChainedHs2rt
Summary: She's the high strung bitchy girl, and he's got arrogance down to an art form. They are two entities from the opposite ends of the spectrum, and although their history involves a fist and a heavily bruised ego, it never stopped Shiki from wanting her anyway
1. Welcome to Cross Academy

**Warning!** This story will seem far fetched and extremely random. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, or anything else that is recognizable.

**Hate is the First Sign of Love**

**Vampire Knight**

©Matsuri Hino

* * *

_We're flyin' first class, up in the sky_

_We're flying first class, livin the life_

* * *

**Prologue;**The **R**ich and **F**amous

Cross Academy. The elite and prestigious school for the rich and famous. Like every other high school around the globe, social status was everything. I repeat: everything. It all depended on whether you wore this season's latest designer shoes, or if you owned an expensive pair of Gucci sunnies in your handbag. Anything last season just won't do.

Because here it didn't matter if you've parked your car in a no-parking zone; your position on the social ladder took care of that for you. What did it matter if you gave a hundred bucks or so to pay a drink-driving fine? There's more where that money came from. Oh yeah...much, much more.

So ladies and gentlemen, behind these gates (very nice polished gates too) was a school for all the heirs and heiresses of huge families; the future leaders and big-name company presidents of Japan. A school full of snobby rich kids that will someday rule the whole world.

Welcome to Cross Academy.

* * *

Shiki Senri. Or you may refer to him as the king or the emperor if you want to stroke his ego.

Tall, arrogant and exceptionally gifted with both looks and intelligence, Shiki Senri was the one of the world's typical manwhores, and he sat on the throne at the top of the social hierarchy. I guess you can call him the cliché 'it boy,' or whatever floats your boat. There really was no surprise, though, once your eyes befall on this enticing being, you can see the reasons list themselves out before you.

Seventeen and a senior at Cross Academy, Shiki Senri was one delicious eye-candy. Ranked first in Conspicuous Casanova 2008 and the top male model in Visage made him the most popular male model for his age. His athletic frame caused jaws to drop and girls to swoon, and his gorgeous baby blue eyes that adorned his fine face. Messy, dark hazel brown hair that spiked up in all directions gave him that sexy tousled look was a definite treat to feast your eyes on. No doubt Shiki Senri is one man lethal to any girl's heart.

Not only was Senri one fine handsome young man, but he was also the heir to the Shiki & Sons: Incorporated; the fourth largest investment company in the world. His father, Kuran Rido, inherited the company after his marriage with his mother, Shiki Chieko. And because of this, Senri adopted his mother's maiden name to distinguish his profile from his cousin, Kuran Kaname; son of Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juuri.

But there's so much more that meets the eye. What secrets have you been hiding from us...oh high and mighty Shiki Senri?

* * *

If you were to describe Touya Rima in three words, they would be: Feisty. Ice. Queen.

No, seriously. If you really thought that her pretty face radiated innocence and gracefulness, then sorry to bust your bubble folks, but you clearly never knew the REAL Rima. Sure, she's got these magnificent cerulean blue eyes and a perfect body with the curves in all the right places. Not to mention her flawless ivory skin and sleek orange-blonde hair that just look so soft to run your fingers through. You'd think she would be your typical girl-next-door – the girl that would gladly help you with your homework, or when you need an extension for an assignment and get her to talk to the teacher for you.

One word. W.R.O.N.G!

With her wealth and fame rivaling our number one golden boy, Touya Rima was, in fact, the least person you would want to go to - that is if you wish to live happily. Touya Rima; beautiful, smart, and super feisty. Goodness knows what boys went through to woo their way into this tigress's heart - other than a badly bruised ego, and maybe more than just a bruise between the legs. Best not to push your luck, boys, because this feline will definitely have you on the run.

But even our feisty princess wasn't the most perfect person in the world. You know what they say, real girls aren't perfect, and perfect girls aren't real.

Ever since the death of Rima's father, her mother, Lady Touya Beatrice decided to become independent, and pulled the weight as head of the Touya clan onto her own shoulders. She owned one of the world's top three modeling agencies Sweet Sin; competing with Angelic Pretty and Visage. Rima, being her only daughter and blessed with remarkable beauty, Beatrice had introduced Rima into the material world at the age of fourteen. Since then her fame had risen tremendously, earning her the title Miss Japan. Now boys, don't go stalking her now; you don't want them to release the hounds, do you?

Life is a competition. The survival of the fittest, struggle for survival...I'm sure you get my point. The main aim of the game is to win, sit at the top of the food chain and try not to let anyone steal your throne away.

So ladies and gents, it's time to get your game on. It's eat or be eaten. Bon appetite chic-a-dees!

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_

_._

_.  
_

**End of prologue.**

Song in this chapter:

Fergie - Glamorous


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

First Impressions are everything, right?

* * *

_Three years ago..._

He met her at one of those fancy, high-class dinner parties.

Shiki downed his glass of lemon soda in one go. He never quite enjoyed these frivolous gatherings. At least, that is, not anymore. The young girls there decided to take _flirty_ and convert it to a whole new level of - ahem - _skanky_. Surely "exposed" was not a word in their dictionary by how little cloth covered their figure. The whole hard-to-get facade was cast aside too quickly the second he gave the poor girls a little of his time and attention. No time to play coy, they were far too eager...too keen to lick his shoes clean in hopes of rubbing some of that expensive cologne on their skin. The thought of it made Shiki crinkle his nose.

And as if fate had heard his inner cry... By some scientific chemical reaction that occurred through the collision of vibes and pheromones in the air that night, the inevitable happened.

She was not hard to miss; in fact, she had this unique ability to capture and draw his attention towards her like a magnet. Her strawberry-blonde hair can be spotted from anywhere; it hung down just below her shoulders, framing her delicate face which, Shiki noticed, wore a small frown. A modest black strapless dress wrapped around her petite figure nicely, flaunting all of her curves before stopping just above her knee; which gave him a peek of her slender legs before hiding the goods. Shiki let his imagination run wild of what wonders were hidden underneath the hem of that dress.

The only thought that he could conjure at the time was that she was beautiful. Well, of course, she had to be - being winner first place in the national Miss Japan competition and the top model of Sweet Sin; a rival modelling agency to Visage. Not to mention her wealth and rising fame matched his own made her worthy of the title the Queen to his King. It was destined that they would meet; after all, those of high profiles always had some sort of connection to one another.

And that connection just had to be their mothers; both equally beautiful and tooth-achingly sweet, but most importantly of all...

Touya Beatrice and Shiki Chieko were the best of friends. Since diapers.

But what caught his attention most was the way she isolated herself from the crowd - the walking epitome of drop-dead gorgeous just standing there in the corner like a pretty wallflower. She did not mingle with the crowd, did not dance nor did she engage in any sort of communication with the other people. Instead she stood wih her back against the wall - arms folded - and with a piercing glare any man who dared ventured her way steered clear of the glowering ice queen. Shiki watched her with keen interest. Glancing left and right, as if checking to see any unwelcomed eyes, Touya Rima slipped through the door and left.

He couldn't resist himself. After all, he was Shiki Senri - the guy whom all the girls wanted, and the dudes wanted to be. She was such an enigma, and Shiki was much of an ever so curious kitten. And besides, how can he just leave the one girl who matched his reputation, his wealth and beauty outside of the party alone? She was such an enigma to him, and Shiki was much of a curious kitten. Setting aside his empty glass, Shiki Senri followed her out.

Litte did he know that he would be stepping on his own tail.

* * *

He was the most obnoxious and persistent bastard she had ever met.

She hated everything about him. From his messy hair, to the arrogance in his tone, and especially that stupid, stupid smirk.

Touya Rima hated fancy dinner parties. She just couldn't see the point of it all - after all, if you had the money and the looks, all you need is an excuse to throw a party. An _voila_, dinner is served. She hated listening to the same compliments from suck-ups that begged for her attention. She hated the reporters and interviewers that tried to poke their nose where they didn't belong. They were like ravens, scavenging for the latest gossip; pecking at the cracks in the wall in order to force it out of you.

But above all else, she hated Shiki Senri.

Rima could recall their first encounter - it was at one of those classic dinner parties that were held annually at _**Opaline Palace**_, a famous five-star restaurant reserved for only the most noble and aristocrat families. Initially Rima refused the invitation, but after she got an earful from her mother, Rima was dragged along to the dreadful event. "It is an opportunity to expand your success," quoted Beatrice.

But it was probably because she was very eager o reunite with her biffle, Shiki Chieko.

Rima didn't like modelling, but at the same time she didn't dislike it. When she posed for photo shoots she felt like she was no longer herself - she was an actress, garbed in clothes and trinkets that were never hers yet named after her. She simply saw it as a way to strengthen the frayed bond between herself and her mother. Ever since the death of her father, Rima noticed how her mother drowned herself in work; she wouldn't come home until after midnight, at times even resulted to sleep at her office. Rima rarely saw her mother during her childhood. It was when she turned the age of fourteen did Rima offer herself up to help her mother with the modelling business, which led to were she was now.

Rima hated to admit it, but Shiki Senri was indeed undeniably aesthetically appealing. He was always on the front-page of the Visage magazines, and has yet to be seen without a girl clinging on to his arm.

Which led to the reason why Rima loathed his very existence. She detested men that drowned themselves in their ridiculous delusions; believing they were top shit and that women fell on to their laps like apples. So when Shiki Senri approached her that night - alone, surprisingly - and suggested that they should "get it on," Rima gave im a nut-cracking blow to his ego.

She was a cold-hearted bitch and he was an arrogant, self-loving pig. Shiki practically thrived in society's love and affection, whereas Rima tried - and failed - to avoid the limelight. They were two opposite ends of the spectrum. She clearly expressed her disinterest and disdain for him, but he pursued her anyway. After all, it didn't make sense how kneeing him in the family jewels would make him fall in love with her.

But did Rima know that opposites - apparently - attract?


	3. End of the World

**1. End of the World**

"How many times has it been Rima -!"

_"- Are we really having this conversation again - ?" _

**"**- How many times I have I told you to STOP with that spastic rampage of yours?**"**

Touya Beatrice gripped the steering wheel of her black Lamborghini to the point where her knuckles turned white. Her daughter sat cross-legged in the passenger seat, a blasé expression plastered on her face. Beatrice sighed.

"Rima, honey, don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?"

"They started it."

"But you **kneed** his _balls_!" her mother cried out, turning to face her equally golden-blonde daughter. "A simple and firm 'no' would have done the trick."

" I did not!" Rima gasped, sarcasm dripping from her tone, "and besides, I did say no. In fact, I said it five times. If only the idiot let the message sink into that thick-skulled head of his, then _maaybe_ his male genitals wouldn't have collided into my knee." _Twice. _But let's leave that between you and me, shall we?

Beatrice sat there, wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open like a gaping goldfish – totally oblivious to the fact that the red light had turned green, and the vehicles behind her honked their horns furiously.

"Mom. Step on it. You're holding up traffic."

* * *

Whispers flew back and forth as a glossy red convertible pulled into school grounds. Gracing the crowd with his high-almighty presence, Shiki Senri stepped out of his car and ran his hand through his dark, sexily tousled hazel-brown hair. With a flick of his other hand, he tossed his keys to the parking valet, whom bowed and turned away to tend to the vehicle. As he made his way to the main school building, stutters of _"hello"_ and_ "good morning, Shiki-sama"_ were thrown at him, desperate for his acknowledgement. Their effort was almost sympathetic worthy, after all, who can keep up with the commitment and dedication every day?

Cross Academy was split into two sections - the Elite and the Communal section. Only the heirs an heiresses of those in the upper social heirarchy were accepted into the Elite Class, with the exception of the most talented young people that did not quite have the financial means to own a Lamborghini or a this month's Gucci handbag. Only a handful of students were able to be placed into this special class – they had privileges that the other levels do not have; such as their own lounge and cafeteria run by high-class chefs. It was inevitable that Shiki would be placed into such a class, along with twelve other students.

Shiki loved his fame and his fortune. He practically thrived in the limelight all his life, ever since he was a child. He simply loved the fact that girls fell to his feet as he walked by, and the glares of envy and admiration he received by the guys. Call him cocky or arrogant, but to Shiki, it doesn't change that that's how things were – he _was _rich, he _was _famous…wasn't it his right to flaunt it however he pleased?

But as his life continues to thrive in the continuous rain attention he received, it was inevitable that Senri would eventually get bored of the same thing playing itself over and over again every day. All it took for him was a cheeky smirk and a nod to convince the girl to come along. They simply melted like butter under the sun. Where was the fun? The challenge? The thrill and adrenaline of the chase?

Speaking of which –

_"Who was it this time?"_

_"Some Communal freshmen kid by the name Hashimoto something."_

_"Hashimoto Kazuki." _Another piped up_. "A knee to the balls."_

Shiki snorted amusingly._ I feel for you, buddy._

Sugar, spice and everything nice. Fool with Touya, and you'll pay the price. Unfortunately as you have heard from the prologue, we all know the story – Shiki Senri found out the hard way when he played cat and mouse with the lioness.

She was teeth-gnashingly… mind-blowingly… nut-crackingly unpredictable. It didn't help that she had the whole girl-next-door image with her magnificently blonde hair – which leaned more to a burnt orange shade - and charming blue eyes, combined with a personality from the flip side of nice. Who knew that such a petite figure could fly-kick a man equivalent to Arnold Schwarzenegger and still have wonderful legs like hers?

And despite the few hours of supporting his bruised pride and glory with an ice pack, it did not stop Shiki from wanting her any less. She was game – a hissing, spitting wildcat that bared her fangs and claws at him on sight.

And it was he who must tame her.

It was inevitable. Touya Rima was the one girl that never batted him an eyelash or flashed him a bit of leg, and Shiki Senri was stepping up his game. Pull her hair out of its usual hair-do and ruffle up her skirt a bit. She was going to fight him tooth and nail and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The mahogany oak doors swung open loudly, and speak of the devil –

There she was, in all her blazing glory.

Shiki's head perked up, and his gaze fell to the front of the class where Rima had just made her entrance to the classroom. She was slightly puffed; the ribbon bow of her uniform was slightly uneven, and her cheeks were tinged as if they were tickled pink. It was amazing how observant he became when things concerned her, from her pristine white and crinkle-free shirt and the symmetric perfection of her bow tie. Such insignificant details were missed and highly unworthy of notice, but to Shiki they stood out clear as day.

Perhaps she was a witch and he was under her spell.

"Touya."

Clad in boot-leg pants and a long trench coat atop his white collared shirt…would be Yagari - the clichéd, stereotypical bad-ass with a cow boy hat and an eye-patch. He took the unfortunate role of being their homeroom teacher - and for students who have the time of their lives making appointments with beauty and manicure salons, you'd think they'd at least show up on time to class.

Yagari ruffled his dark mane wearily and stepped to the front of the class. "Now that we're all here…"

Whatever daily announcements and etcetera Yagari was on about was lost to Rima as she sighed and sunk low into her seat. Exactly another five hours, forty minutes and ten seconds until school would finally end. Urgh. _Kill me now, _Rima groaned to herself.

Beside her, Ruka raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"An earful from Bee?" she asked in a low voice. Being the ever dependable friend since elementary, it was more of a statement than a question. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not allowed to eat sweets for a week." Rima sulked, as if it was the worst thing that could have happened in the world. And it was, in a sense – that is, if you were Touya Rima.

Of all the things mother dearest could do, would be stripping her of the right and freedom to pleasure herself in the consumption confectionary. It was no secret; if Rima had a weakness – if she daresay call it so – it would be her passionate love for sugary treats. She simply indulged herself in the delights of chocolate. Toffee. Gummy lollies and the like. Anything to satisfy her raging sweet tooth – and not to mention the extra hours at the gym.

Only Ruka fully understood the importance of candy in her best friend's life.

When it was finally lunch break, it was hell for Rima. There was no pudding to look forward to after her chicken caeser salad, no mud cake, no ice cream. The chefs there shared their sympathy towards her, offering her encouraging words that the wait would be much worth it.

"Ma chère mademoiselle. Need not your heart to be discouraged. Clovis here vill be delighted to vip up a special cake for you next week." Clovis said with his heavily French accent. It was a beautiful language; the way he purred his R's with the flick of his tongue, along with the smooth, deep alto sound of his voice. Clovis was previously one of the Touya's personal cooks until he was promoted to Head Chef at Cross Academy.

"Really?" Rima perked up. She did love Clovis's cakes.

"Oui!"

Clovis's promise lifted Rima from her grouchy mood as she carried her salad towards the lunch tables. The Elite cafeteria was situated on the floor above that overlooked the main cafeteria, where they were in visible to the eyes of the norm. The girls ogled at the gentlemen of the Elite and the boys fawned over the fair maidens as they had their lunch above.

"Don't you just love the sound of your name slipping from the lips of innocent lambs?" Aido twittered chirpily as he blew a kiss at the crowd of females below. Rima crinkled her nose as she caught even one of the teachers swooning over the act.

On the table sat the usual occupants: herself and Ruka, Aido Hanabusa, Ichijou Takuma, Kain Akatsuki and – God forbid – Shiki Senri.

He watched her scrunch her nose cutely as Aido pigged himself out in the love and affection from the girls below. Her head was faced down as she ate her lunch in such well-mannerism that was expected from their kind - did not talk while she chewed and always took small, proportionate bites. But it was when Aido pulled out a Pocky box from his bag did Rima's golden head perk up like a spring.

Shiki chuckled. That's right…no sweets for a week, was it?

Rima stared at the golden-blonde boy nibbling on a chocolate stick. Pocky. Yum, one of her favourites. Curse Aido Hanabusa to hell for unintentional torture on her behalf. Her hand twitched.

"_Rima_…"Ruka said warningly. Rima sulked back to her salad.

"So Rima-chan," Ichijou said pleasantly as he folded his hands together. His hair was a paler shade of blonde than Aido's, and his bright green eyes twinkled at her playfully. "Hashimoto Kazuki?"

"Urgh."

"Poor bastard," Aido piped up, still munching on his snack. The males on the table seemed to all agree.

"No sympathy for the victim here?" Rima folded her arms as she feigned a pout.

Silence.

"I guess not," she concluded aloud, more to herself than others.

* * *

The familiar Lamborghini waited outside patiently, the rays of the setting sun bathed the glossy black vehicle with several of shades of red, yellow and orange. Beatrice sat with her legs crossed in the back seat, with stacks of _**Sweet Sin**_, _**Visage**_ and _**Angelic Pretty**_ magazines beside her. It was common for agencies to check out the rival company's move and devise a strategy to counter them. Beatrice was highly competitive by nature, and a classic example of a workaholic. So the second she flipped the first page of the month's issue of _**Angelic Pretty**_, even the demonic aura of Satan would shrink compared to the outrage of Touya Beatrice.

As she flicked through the rest of the pages of the magazine, the door of the car opened and Rima stepped into the vehicle, tossing her bag into the empty seat between her mother and herself.

"Hi Mom," she said as she tugged at her seat belt. Beatrice closed the magazine and leaned over to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Hi munchkin. You have that scowl again," Beatrice pinched Rima's cheek. "Long day at school?"

Rima rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, it was. But Clovis promised me a cake if I hold out for the rest of the week."

"That's nice of him," her mother said sincerely. She really liked him, and still kept in touch with him through Facebook. "Rima, remember the dress theme that you are supposed to wear for this month's issue?"

"You only mentioned it like…fifty million times. And counting," Rima said with light humour.

Of course, she knew. Every month her mother ordered and arranged a range of clothes from a selection for her daughter to model in for their monthly release. But what put Beatrice on her toes was that this month included the wedding dress which she wore to marry Rima's father. It was both a significant and exciting thing for her, that Rima actually smiled to herself to see her mother so enthusiastic about it. Especially since everything that reminded her of her deceased husband always put her in a nostalgic, miserable mood.

"They stole it."

A pause. Rewind. Press play. _"They stole it."_

_No…_

Her mother was highly competitive and a committed, dedicated worker. She had spend months on each of those designs, and waited a couple of weeks for each piece of garment to be sewn and tailored specifically to Rima's size.

"Who stole it?" Rima asked.

Beatrice handed her a copy of the latest issue of _**Angelic Pretty.**_ It was true; the dresses that were worn by the models were almost, if not, exactly the same as the ones that her mother had designed and in line for Rima's up-coming photo shoot.

As she flipped to the last page Rima bit back the small gasp that threatened to come out. The corset upper half hugged the figure nicely, accentuating the curves. The intricate patterns of beaded floral and lace weaved around like crystal snowflakes, and the gown flowed down like a waterfall of silk. She had seen a photo of her mother in the exact same dress, except in her eyes, her mother was beautiful and the dress belonged to her. It was custom made; custom designed specifically for her parents' wedding day, and Rima did not like the stunt _**Angelic Pretty **_pulled one bit.

"_**Angelic Pretty**_'s ratings had also increased a bit by four percent. Not just us - they also stole _**Visage**_'s up-coming featured clothes for their next coming issue, too." The driver said. His name was Giovanni (last name too hard for Rima to pronounce let alone remember), and he was her mother's assistant at both work and at home. In other words, he was kind of like a butler.

"That's just dirty. They violated both business and legal contract." Rima made a face. "Not to mention morals and ethics."

"I know honey." Beatrice said tiredly.

"Aren't you going to report them?"

"No."

The Lamborghini pulled into the reserved parking lot for staff. As the engine died and the three stepped out, Beatrice rose to her full composure and smoothed out the crinkles of her pencil skirt.

"I'm going to crush them slowly." She added, before turning towards her assistant. "Giovanni, can you please attend the paperwork in my office? Just stamp the ones I've sorted out."

Giovanni nodded, and with a wave to Rima he set off in direction of Beatrice's office. "Rima, dear, just wait for me in the fitting room. I'll be there in a sec."

She watched her mother's retreating back as Beatrice turned to the corridor opposite to the one in the direction of the fitting room_._ Twisting the door knob, the door swung open and she walked in –

"Hi."

Rima crashed into a hard surface, her face smacked bang on the wall. A _wall. _Was she mentally ill in the head, or was there a wall behind the door?

Rubbing her forehead, Rima looked up, only to meet a pair of silvery blue orbs - and realized that she didn't walk into a wall at all. A cheeky smile tugged the corners of his lips as Shiki Senri looked down at her.

Huh?

Rima blinked. Maybe she _did _hit her head a little too hard. Did she really just have a vision that the Pig King was standing before her and she walked right into his chest? She blinked again. However the image refused to disappear – if anything, it only got clearer, and Shiki's face was only a breath away from her own.

Rima's first reaction was to scream, but she was too stunned to move any part of her body. She felt like she was cemented to the ground, petrified that such a gruesome creature had raided her privacy. Come on, she had bras and panties in there!

Gosh," the thing said, as he ran a hand through his messy hazel spikes, "I'm not that hideous am I?"

Breathe. Nice deep breath. Exhale. Repeat times four.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in that quiet, deadly tone of hers. Her eyes were glowering with suspicion, and she had her claws out ready to scratch.

But Shiki was unfazed. He loved setting her off – like a ticking time bomb ready to burst. Before he could reply though –

"Why are you even in here? In fact, how did you even get _in _here?"

"I'm -"

She waved a hand hastily to cut him off. "Save it. I don't want t hear it." Instead, she grabbed the male model by the ear, and dragged him towards her mother's office.

"_This hurts! It hurts! Rima let go!_"But whine as he might, Shiki did not put up a big struggle, and Rima simply ignored him.

"Mom?" she called, the door flung off its hinges as she wrenched it open. Beatrice and Giovanni sat behind the desk, accompanied by unfamiliar men that Rima did not recognize. Beatrice brightened at the sight of her daughter, a sign that she clearly didn't want to have the conversation with the men. That, or she just adored the sight of her baby girl. Who knows, really?

"Yes honey?"

"I found a stray" Rima pointed at the male model, whose ear she still had a grip on, "in the room."

Shiki feigned hurt, which made Rima's vein throb.

"Ah, Miss Touya, how delightful is it to see you," One of the men stood up, and pushed his glasses higher up o the bridge of his nose. Rima narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We are agents from Visage," Four-eyes continued, "I believe you heard about the selection range feud?"

Rima nodded slowly.

"Well, we're here to propose an agreement. Since _**Angelic Pretty**_ had used such vulgar methods to overtake us, we suggestion a partnership contract of five months to completely crush _**Angelic Pretty**_. We have heard about your mother's dress situation."

Rima's eyes flickered to meet her mother's. The proposition was good; after all, _**Visage**_ was under the ownership Shiki Chieko, whom her mother trusted with her life. There was no fear of betrayal or doubt when it came to the two. Beatrice seemed to already like the idea, and waited for none other than the consent of her only daughter.

Sigh.

Rima reluctantly agreed. " But as long as -"

"You're partner is going to be Shiki-kun here," the man cut her off excitedly, almost like a squeal.

Rima deflated like a balloon. _I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Great._

"Miss Touya, you two are a match that the nation – no – the world is dying to see! All you're going to do is spend a total of three hours every week for a photo shoot with young master Shiki."

Rima groaned. _For the team, Rima, for the team. _For mom and dad. Well look at it this way: she already saw Shiki every day at school, what was another three hours going to do?

A hell lot of damage.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Written in the Stars

**Please don't kill me.**

* * *

**2. Written in the stars.**

"Rima?"

"What?" Rima whipped around, her cerulean eyes flashed dangerously. The lioness had her claws out and fangs ready to be bared, and she would have been much, much more intimidating and scary. If it weren't for Shiki for being...well, Shiki, and the fact that Rima was a full head shorter than him.

"Don't be mad."

"I don't think you're in the right position to tell me to calm down, Shiki Senri-kun." Rima snapped at him harshly. Shiki sighed as he rubbed his forehead with a hand, at a complete loss for words at the burnt orange-blonde's outrage. Rima continued to pace back and forth in her dressing room, before she stopped in her tracks, whipped around, and a bewildered expression appeared on her face – as if really seeing him there for the first time.

"What are you still doing here?"

Shiki returned her dazzled look, his silvery orbs locked onto her magnificent blue eyes. "You're surprisingly slow, you know that?"

Rima's eye twitched at the insult. "I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not," Rima pouted, her hands crossed at her chest. Shiki chuckled at the childish act; she looked so adorable that he resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks – mainly out of fear of putting his balls at risk from being ripped off. Cerulean eyes glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You are."

That did it. Rima proceeded to throttle the bastard once and for all. "Why you little -"

A knock on the door interrupted Rima, and the two models looked up to see Beatrice, closely followed by four-eyes. It was like one of those scenes out of a television sitcome, where people would intrude during an awkward scene; causing the characters to freeze in place. Beatrice faked a cough and raised her eyebrow, and Rima looked at the lamp in her hand, to the crouching Shiki with his arms over his face, and back to the lamp.

A tumbleweed rolled from somewhere in the room.

"Oh…um…" Rima stuttered, rubbing the back of her head as she chuckled awkwardly, "I was just showing Shiki my new lamp. See? Just click your finger and it turns on." Rima clicked her finger, waiting for the lamp to light up.

The lamp remained dull, which earned Rima another "cough" from her mother.

"Must be broken," Shiki said under his breath with a smirk, only to hold back a yelp as Rima _accidently_ stomped on his foot.

Four-eyes –whose real name is actually Kenji, but Rima still prefers 'four-eyes' – stifled a titter with a cough, and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Your photo shoot will be based on the theme 'Summer Romance.' We're going to fly down to Okinawa tomorrow and stay there for four nights; which means we leave tomorrow and be back on Monday. The catalogue will come on Saturday, so you'll see the collection you will be modeling."

Rima blinked. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What about school?" Shiki asked, equally surprised by the sudden news.

"I know it is extremely short notice, but Chairmen from Cross Academy had just wished us a safe trip." Beatrice answered her daughter with a smile, as she showed her the signed form from the Headmaster. "We're staying at the Marriott Okinawa Resort and Spa. Not too bad I suppose."

Rima sighed. "Alright then. I'll call the maids to pack my stuff."

Four-eyes clapped his hands. "Well, that's settled then!"

* * *

**"Hn, a four-and-a-half days in Okinawa with Shiki Senri huh?" **Rima could almost see Ruka's sly smile through the phone.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing."

Ruka's tinkling laugh echoed over the earpiece.** "Rima dear, just about all the girls that are normal would see it as a heaven on earth."** The word 'normal' stabbed through Rima's head like an arrow. Rima? Normal? Of course she was normal!

**"Keep telling yourself that, hun."** Rima gaped. Did she just say that out loud?

**"No you didn't say it out loud dear; I can read you like a book, even if you're not physically in front of me."** Ruka's playful tone made Rima sulk. Ruka really was a creep.

"**I'm not a creep, Rima."**

Rima spluttered on her end of the phone. "Okay, spit it out. How are you _doing_ that?"

Ruka's giggle could be heard in the reciever earpiece, and Rima could see her friend flicking her hair in that self-worship kind of way. **"You're just so easy to read."**

_What was that supposed to mean? _"I'm not easy!"

**"That's not what I meant. What I was saying was -"**

"I'm hanging up now!"

**"Wait! Rima! I'm sor -"**

Rima cut her off as she pressed – more like stabbed - the 'End-Call' button._ I'm not easy,_ she pouted as she placed the phone handset back into its base unit. The maids had already sorted everything that she needed for the trip, including even her most personal items. Everything that was packed had a purpose; sunscreen, sunnies, spare change of clothes and footwear, face and body lotion and face wash. She didn't need to worry about towels, since they were spending the night in a five-star (nothing less) hotel resort, which basically provided everything Rima didn't need to pack.

"Got everything packed?" a Shiki's said behind her. Rima nodded automatically as she reached for a comb and started brushing her hair.

And froze. _Wait a minute…_

"What the hell Shiki-kun!"

Said male grinned at her cheekily. "Did you miss me, princess?"

"How did you get into my house?" Rima set aside her comb, and turned her body to fully address him. He was dressed in the Cross Academy uniform, except he discarded the blazer and neck-tie somewhere along the way to her home. The first two buttons of the black shirt were undone, exposing his throat, and the hems were loose and untucked.

Shiki shrugged one shoulder before he sat on her bed. "Your mom showed me the way in. And a bit of an understatement to call this place a _'house.'_"

"Like your house is any better." Shiki smiled at that comment and lay down. Rima scowled at the intruder as he made himself at home on her bed. "Shouldn't you be on your way? We're flying tomorrow."

Shiki flipped himself so that he was lying on his stomach, and he watched Rima drag her luggage to the other end of the room near the door. A small smirk tugged the corners of his lips. "Aw, Rima-chan are you concerned about me?"

"Not at all." She deadpanned. Rima settled herself onto her bed, and swatted Shiki on the back of his head. "Off."

"But it's comfy – owowowow ok I'm getting off!" Rima released his ear and Shiki got up. Suddenly Rima felt a rush of air and she was pinned on her bed, with Shiki smiling deviously at her on top of her. It took her a moment to register what was atually happening, and by the time she took noticed t the suggestive position they were in...

"W-what are you doing?" Rima struggled beneath him, but the male model wouldn't budge. He had the advantage of being taller, heavier, and stronger than her; Rima inwardly gaped to herself as she felt his toned arms, as she attempted to push him away from her.

"Shiki-kun, get off me."

Rima felt herself suck in a breath of air as Shiki's face inched closer to hers. "Shiki."

"...what?"

"Just Shiki." His silvery orbs stared down at her cerulean ones.

She could feel his gently breath caressing her face as he looked down at her; her hands held down by his, and her body was caged in between his body and her bed. The proximity of their faces made Rima feel flustered and uncomfortable as she squirmed beneath him. He wasn't smiling. His eyes – beautiful eyes, Rima noticed - were in a daze; those silvery-blue pools drowning her in their depths.

A sudden smile broke out on his handsome features.

"You're so cute!" He exclaimed the same way a child would when petting a puppy, before scrambling onto his feet and out the room. Before he closed her bedroom door, Rima saw him wink at her playfully, followed by that stupid half-smile half-smirk, before he made a run for it. Rima exhaled the breath she never knew she had been holding, and felt the heat crawl up her neck and into her cheeks.

_What...the hell was that?_ She wanted to scream and bang her head against a wall. Shiki called her cute. Her? Cute? She wanted to throw an egg at his face. Being a model, it wasn't the first time she had been called cute. Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. People had been throwing compliments at her her entire life. It was the fact that the words had come out of Shiki Senri's mouth made her want to run a bulldozer over his mansion. She would if she could. Honestly.

And that awkward scene that just kept rewinding in her head added fuel to the fire. Shiki had the audacity to breach her home, invade her room and intrude in her personal space?

"Who does he think he is?" Rima muttered to herself, irritated. The closeness of their faces flashed into mind, and Rima shook her head to erase the image. But that didn't stop the blush that tickled her cheeks.

All her life she had been eating compliments from everyone in the world around her. But Shiki...something told her that it wasn't a mere compliment. As if he really wanted to tell her, and meant it. Rima sighed.

_No way right?_ Shiki Senri only wanted the key to her chastity. But despite herself... Rima lay down on her bed, one arm covering her eyes.

From her bedroom door, Shiki watched her settle into bed. His heart beat erratically in his chest, palms and his palms were sweaty. He wanted her. He wanted her like he never wanted anything before. The moment they first met, and he lay on the floor sporting his wounded pride and manhood, he knew that she was the one for him.

He only needed time. Shiki couldn't allow himself to rush things, or else he would lose any chances with her forever. Just moments ago, he almost lost control and kissed her. _Damn _it...Shiki cursed to himself. He can't survive on willpower alone.

"Is she asleep yet?" Beatrice smiled lightly as the young man descended from upstairs. Shiki paused in his tracks and reciprocated with a pleasant laugh, running his hand through his messy, spiky hair.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a lift?" Rima's mother busied herself flicking through old magazines.

"No thanks. I parked my car just outside. I'll be leaving now." With that, Shiki bidded farewell to Beatrice.

The blonde woman folded her arms and leaned back as she watched him depart, her smile never faltering. This was the boy who was going to melt her daughter's icy heart. Beatrice carefully placed the old mag back onto its pile.

Because Touya Beatrice and Shiki Chieko promised so. _It's written in the stars, _Beatrice chuckled before heading upstairs.

The moment he exited Touya's mansion, it was already dark. The sun was no longer visible, only hints of the last few rays sinking below the horizon – painting the sky violet. The early stars were just visible amongst the thin layer of cloud that drifted lazily in the sky, their ghostly cloaks illuminated by the moon's light.

_Bzzzzt!Bzzzzt!_

Shiki whipped out the vibrating Blackberry Curve from his pocket.

"Hello?'

**"Shiki-kuuuuun!"** came a giddy voice. Shiki rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Ichijou-senpai?"

**"I heard you're heading to Okinawa with Rima-chan,"** (insert manly giggle) **"You're soo lucky Shiki! We're stuck with Yagari while you get to go to the beach with a beautiful girl. Rima-chan, no less."**

Shiki smirked. "Jealous?"

**"Of cour-"** Bzzzt!

"Sorry senpai, I have another call."

**"Shiki Senri!"** Aido yelled into the mouthpiece; Shiki had to hold the phone a metre away from his ear. **"What is this about you and Rima-chan going to Okinawa!"**

"It's self explanatory, Aido."

**"What? It's true? You're leaving us with for Okinawa? With a Rima-chan?"**

Shiki sighed. He could almost see the icy-blue eyed blonde spazzing on the other end. "That seems to be the case."

**"Not faaaair!"** Aido whined.

_**"Aido! You're hogging Shiki-kun!"**_ Ichijou's voice came in on the other line. Shiki's eye twitched as he listened to them bickering on the other line.

_**"Shut up you idiotic Ichijou!"**_

_**"Nooooo let me talk to Shiki-kun!"**_

"I'm hanging up." Shiki said in a bored tone.

**"Oi! Shiki Sen-!"**

**"Don't be like that Shiki-ku-!"**

He cut them off as he pressed the red 'End-Call' button.

Shiki placed his phone back into his pocket. It had been only two hours and everyone had found out about their business trip to Okinawa. Word sure travels fast huh? You would eventually get used to it when you're part of the higher class society. Shiki started the engine of his bright red polished Ferrari, and pulled out from the Touya's parking lot.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Just Started Getting to Know You

**3. Just started getting to know you**

"Why is it that I always have to be forced into highly unfavourable situations?" Rima folded her arms as she gave a pointed look towads Shiki, who sat on her right. He was dressed in casual black-faded jeans and a black leather jacket, on top of a white long-sleeved button up Louis Vuitton shirt; the three top buttons left undone. At that comment he smirked, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Do I really bother you that much?" his tone was light and playful, and Rima caught an amused glint in his silvery eyes.

She, however, was not amused.

"Knowing you breathe the same air as I do bothers me."

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings, Rima-chan" Shiki placed a hand to his chest as he feigned heartbreak. Rima raised a delicate eyebrow at his facade, and Shiki chuckled a bit to herself.

"Fine fine. I'll get out now."

The second he opened the door and one leg just about to step out of the vehicle, Beatrice walked over, an gave Shiki an odd look.

"Shiki-kun! Just where do you think you're going?" she smacked his knee. "We're about to leave now."

Shiki retracted his back inside into the limo, and Rima sulked. Beatrice poked her head inside to speak to them.

"Kenji and I are going to be in the car in front, so you two..." Beatrice gave Rima a stern look. "Behave!" _Or else I will ban you from sweets. For life._

Rima pouted as she slumped in her seat - arms folded at her chest – as fumes emitted from her ears. Beatrice just knew how to tug on Rima's leash to make her heel. _Mother, I shake my fist at thee, _she said mentally.

The car ride was silent, and Shiki and Rima had fallen asleep with their heads leaned against the window. They had woken up early in the morning (around five-ish) and had to attend a two-hour conference with their agents – Rima had slept behind the book she propped up in front of her and Shiki dozed off standing up against the wall. By the time they had arrived it was already around noon, and Rima woke as the car turned a corner as they were driven into the bend in front of the airport. Through the black tinted limousine windows, she could see curious faces as the glossy vehicle made its way to the front entrance.

And just imagine the noise when they stepped out of the car. Shiki awoke with a jolt when the driver opened the door he was leaning against.

"_Is that -?"_

"_Could it be-?"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_It is!"_

Shiki stiffled a yawn as he climbed out of the vehicle, stretching his limbs that were numb from being motionless. The girls swooned as they caught a glimpse of his abdomen as the shirt hitched a little higher when he stretched. People whipped out their cameras and cell phones and snapped away at the sight of the model frenziedly – the air buzzed with the sound of clicks and snaps, and flashes as photos were being taken.

The frenzy escalated, however, when Rima stepped out of the limo.

"_Did they -?"_

"_- Is this what I think it is?"_

"_They got out of the same car!"_

The security guards gathered to push back the growing mass of fans and paparazzi; all hoping to get a glimpse, touch, or talk to the two celebrities. The females screamed words of love as Shiki ruffled his messy hair whilst the males ogled stupidly at the sight the gorgeous Rima.

_"Shiki-sama! Are you dating Touya-san?" _A woman screamed over the crazy horde.

Rima mentally groaned as they battled their way through the crowd; the security were being pushed back as more and more people joined in on the crowd.. Shiki's back was in front of her, and because of the advantage of being tall and masuline, he proceeded through the mob easily, whereas Rima struggled as people pushed her left and right. Fans questioned her left and right, cameras snapping and lights flashing, and Rima felt a bit light-headed as she stopped to gather herself together. That was, until she felt a hand tug her forward. Shiki had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the ocean of people.

"_Did you see that?'_

_"He held her hand!"_

People around them screamed and cooed, a few wolf whistles here and there. Shiki threw his leather jacket over their heads to avoid any more of the of the flashing lights, and the two headed down towards their private terminal - closely followed by Beatrice and Four-Eyes. As they passed through the security barrier Shiki took the jacket off their heads, and hung it loosely at the crook of his arm.

"You two board the plane. Kenji and I have some papers to finish before we take flight. And stick close to each other! Grab a coffee or something. We'll be back in about ten minutes."

Rima glanced towards Shiki. His face wore a nonchalant expression, and she could see the residue of sleepiness he had from the ride slowly fading; the attentiveness returning as he gradually woke up. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"Shiki-kun" The word slipped from her lips before she could even stop herself.

He looked at her.

"Thank you. For back there." A ghost of a smile was hinted by the slight upturn corners of her lips. Shiki bent over to level his eyes with hers.

"You don't have to bother with formalities you know," he said, smiling handsomely at her. "Repeat after me: Shiki."

She tilted her head to one side.

Shiki shrugged. "Or you can always call me Senri."

For a moment she was silent. But Shiki was always persistent; his eyes never left hers as he waited expectantly.

"...Shi...ki." There was a bit of hesitation in her voice. Shiki frowned.

"Whaaaaat? I can't hear you."

Rima glowered at him with her cerulean eyes. "Shiki."

Ah. He loved it. He noticed that she didn't have that steely tone; and loved the way it sounded when her soft, mellow voice rang out the two syllables that made up his name.

Shiki inclined his head forward as felt her stiffen as his cheek just barely grazed hers, his breath brushing her ear as he whispered.

"Rima."

* * *

Everything luxurious and classy for not one, but two supermodels – and two rows of flight attendants lined up to greet them; all garbed in a white blouse shirt and red vest uniform policy. They bowed as the pair boarded the plane; and one particular curly-haired blonde wore a tight fitting uniform and battered her eye lashes at Shiki as he walked by. But her attempt to flaunt her assets had been in vain; he either did not see the suggestive act, or ignored her altogether. Rima resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They sat down in a spacious lounge, and Rima released a long sigh as she closed her tired eyes. Their tenders busied themselves by providing their passengers refreshments, and she was grateful to the polite girl who offered her a bottle of water.

The others, however, were too eager, too desperate, and too obsessive with their new important roles as being a first-class flight attendant. Especially when one had Shiki Senri and Touya Rima on board.

_"Would you like some champagne, sir and madam?"_

_"Is there anything that I can assist you with, Touya-sama and Shiki-sama?"_

Rima sat up straight in her seat and was about to give them a piece of her mind when -

"No, thank you ladies and gentlemen, We are quite tired from the events, so we'd appreciate some peace and quiet for our nap."

Shiki beat her to the chase, and at once the flight attendants slouched away, clearly disappointed. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and the both of them felt strangely at ease – there was no one bothering them or dangling themselves in front of them, demanding for attention.

"You know, I think the only thing I don't like about being famous is how these people are so eager to be in your face." Shiki said conversationally as he looked out of the small, rectangular window. He could see Beatrice and Kenji – whom Rima dubbed as 'Four-Eyes' - make their way towards the plane, with piles of documents in their arms.

"I hate it whenever I want to buy a cookies and cream ice cream, they would always run out because people would always block me from getting them." He heard Rima say with exasperation. He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at her.

She was rubbing her eyes and her hand covered her mouth politely as she yawned. He watched her pull her hair out of their ribbons; the burnt orange strands tumbling down over her shoulders like a strawberry-golden waterfall – and they shimmered whenever they caught the light that filtered in through the window. He had always knew her as what she appeared to be: she was the beautiful and feisty Touya Rima – the wild cat that could not be tamed. The one and only girl who had the eyes that could burn holes in your skull and a fist that would not hesitate to put you in your place. But ever since this twist of fate had brought them together, Shiki began to see the other side of her that she had never shown to the public before.

And he realised; he didn't really know much about her.

"Why did you start modelling?"

The question was out of the blue and caught her off-guard. Rima turned around to face the male model. "...What?"

"Why did you start modelling?" he repeated.

"Is this a game of twenty-questions?" she said with humour, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why not?" was his amused reply, a smile forming on his devilishly handsome face.

No one really questioned her decision before – about why she had decided to debut as a model. Perhaps it was because she was not a very approachable person, and always tended to reject interviews. Now that she thought about it, only Ruka, Giovanni (her mother's driver and butler from earlier), and Clovis (the French chef, if you don't remember). She pondered a bit.

"When my father died," she began, "my mother drowned herself in work. I hardly got to see her during my childhood, and she often missed out on family times like Thanksgiving or Christmas. She would forget about my birthday too..."

Rima's voice trailed off, and Shiki was silent. The mood had been flipped upside-down, leaving a sad atmosphere between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know -"

"That's alright," her usual, nonchalant tone returned, and Rima gave him a small smile. Aside from the upturn corners of her lips she gave him earlier, it was the first genuine smile he had ever seen her show - even if it was a small one. "I offered to help mother at the agency to spend more time with her."

"I see," Shiki said. "You should smile more. You're even prettier when you smile."

The compliment was so out-of-no-where that Rima gawked at him, her magnificent blue eyes widened slightly, but she quickly averted her eyes to conceal the slight reddening of her cheeks. She honestly did not know what to say to that; and instead, decided to take the attention of herself.

"So...why did you become a model?"

"Me?" Shiki sat up straight with a proud smirk on his face. "My mom said I was absolutely handsome, and I always melted everyone around me. 'Cuz I'm hot."

Rima crinkled her nose. "Then she sent you away and got your face plastered to the front page of every _**Visage **_magazine?"

Shiki chuckled at her light humour. "Well, the real reason would be because I thought it'd be a great way to pass time. I mean, having girls throwing themselves on me is great and all, but I guess it's the opportunity to meet people."

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Suddenly he reached out to twirl a lock of her orange hair. "People like you."

Rima leaned away from him, the heat this time spreading all the way to her ears.

* * *

She felt her stomach lurch as the plane descended from the sky._ Well... shit. _She always hated landing. Her small hand gripped the arm rest of her seat tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white as the air pressure changed. Shiki looked at her, silvery-blue eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just the different air pressure levels." he saw Rima wince. "I'll be fine."

A small jolt could be felt when the wheels of the plane came in contact with the solid ground, and Riman clutched her head as the plane began to slow down as they reached their designated terminal. The airport was fairly close to the hotel, and the beach was about ten minutes walking distance away.

It was around noon when they landed in Okinawa, and the summer air was warm and pleasant. Beatrice dropped off the documents in a box that said "For Hotel Staff and Manager" before she approached the two young teens.

"Well, we're here!" she said brightly, Four-Eyes and Giovanni following her at her heel. "I'm going to tell the hotel staff to pick up our luggage. You two go have some time to yourselves. You deserve it."

Beatrice turned to leave, but stopped, and whipped back around to face them. "Oh, just a heads up. Your rooms are next to each other, and they share the same balcony. Just to let you know." She winked at her daughter.

"Well that's just brilliant." Rima grumbled as she raised her drink bottle against her forehead.

Shiki pouted, as he crossed his arms at his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be happy that you're getting to know me?"

Rima snorted. "Don't push your luck."

The pair walked in silence – not an awkward or tense silence, but more of a comfortable and calm silence. When the got to the top of a fairly grassy sand dune, the scene just blew their minds away.

It was beautiful.

The sky was a mix of crimson and wine-purple, fading to orange-pink down towards the horizon. The black waters of the ocean gleamed silver as they caught fleeting rays of the setting sun, whilst the rocking sea shimmered as it distorted the sun's reflection on its mirror-like surface. The waves were on their best behaviour; they rolled gently across the sand before retracting back into its ocean depths. In a distance came the cry of flocking geese returning from their long journey to escape the winter.

Shiki, however, looked only at the girl at his side.

Her pale skin was basked in the sepitone light. Her hair shimmered and drifted lazily at the small of her back as the gentle wind tussled their hair, the saltiness of the sea tingled their nose and tongue. The earliest of the stars were reflected in her cerlean orbs, and Shiki was captivated. Mesmerised.

And for that moment, all was perfect.


	6. Magic Summer Night

**4. Magic Summer Night**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Rima groaned as she felt someone pull the covers off her bed, and she could feel the brightness of the sun penetrate her eyelids. She turned her back towards the intruder and resumed curled up into a ball on the bed, her hand reaching out to pull the covers back over her head.

Shiki placed his hands on his hips in a very motherly way - a small grunt and a frown playing on his lips.

"Now now, Rima, it's half past nine. Get up or we're going to be late!" he sighed, and rubbed his forehead wearily, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Rima only snuggled deeper into her bed, until realization hit her. It hit her harder than the Titanic hitting the wretched Iceberg because of the watcher's ignorance. As if lighting struck her eyes snapped open and her body jerked upright on the bed, her cerulean eyes wide and goggling at the messy haired boy. He was already washed and ready; an orange hoodie over a casual black shirt and cargos.

"Shiki," her voice had steel in it, "Why are you here?"

Shiki blinked. "Our balcony is connected, remember?"

_...Oh yeah._

_Damn._

Rima rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up on her feet; her fair hair cascaded messily over her shoulders. Shiki had only seen her with her hair down once before, and it indeed gave off a totally different impression of her. She looked more passive and gentle, in comparison to when she tied up her hair in their usual updo she looked feisty, cool and spicy. She caught his eye and turned to meet them curiously.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Rima rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened. "It's already almost ten! Shiki! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"First, you didn't want me to wake you up, and now you're telling me I should've woke you up sooner," Shiki retorted, as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I tried waking you up for almost an hour already!"

"Yeah. Right." Rima scoffed, and brushed passed him on the way to the bathroom. She caught a whiff of cologne that drifted from his body; it was neither too faint nor was it too strong, and it had a pleasant fragrance of citrus, rosemary and jasmine. _Aqua Di Gio by Armani?_ Not bad, he certainly does have taste.

Shiki straightened the sheets on her bed as he waited for his partner to get ready. It was already Saturday, and they were preparing for tomorrow's shoot. Which meant they had to choose which clothes they want to wear for the shoot, get it fitted, get their hair styled for the sneak-peak release and a tour of where their shoots are going to take place. Shiki groaned. They were probably going to get a casual summer clothing range, a beach wear clothing range and an evening summer wear for romantic dinners. Three different collections at three different venues. Not to mention it would take a whole day to finish.

When Rima came out of the bathroom, she was dressed and ready to go. A strapless bandeau heart-printed dress wrapped around her figure nicely, the frilly hem of the dress cut off at mid-thigh. Her hair was once again back in their two pigtails, secured with a a polka-dotted ribbon this time.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She looked at her already made bed, straightened and fix to the way it was before. Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"Not even a thank you?"

"And just how old are you?"

Shiki pouted, and crossed his arms as his lower lip jutted out like a fish. His face looked so constipated that Rima resisted the urge to laugh, her body quivered slightly as she fought to keep a straight face. "Anyways, let's just go."

"Alright."

* * *

"Ah! There you two are!"

Shiki and Rima were instantly welomed as they descended down the red-carpeted stairs to the hotel lobby. There gathered a some of the most professional make-up artists, hair stylists, beauty therapists, and a few nail technicians. Rima could recognise a few familiar faces; Sasaki Amaya was Rima's last month and new favourite hair stylist and Tanaka Yumiko was one of her all-time favourite make-up artists. Amaya smiled and gave a small wave as Rima walked past, and she returned the warm greeting.

"Rima-chan! How are you?" Amaya said. Her skin was a beautiful light gold tan, and her dark brunette hair cascaded down in small waves. Her green eyes were rimmed with naturally long lashes that gave her that exotic look.

"Not too bad. When did you arrive?"

"Oh! Just this morning," the brunette girl said brightly, until she peered over Rima's shoulder to see the Shiki Senri. "Hello here Shiki, sir!"

Shiki stopped mid-yawn, and glanced at Amaya. She was probably one of the first girls outside of the Gold Class that talked proper English. Literally.

"Why, hello to you too."

What Rima loved about Amaya was that she did not drool, she did not swoon, nor did she melt into a thick blob of goo when she saw a strikingly handsome man that was featured in the front page of one of the best-sellers fashion magazine.

"You probably won't recognise most the girls here; most of them are amateurs on their first project," Amaya explained as she nodded to the small mob of girls; every single one of them carried kits. "Of course, they'll be supervised by the professionals, though, so you won't need to worry."

Rima rolled her eyes as Amaya gave her a small, playful wink.

"Whatever."

"Well anyway, I gotta fly. See ya, Rima. See ya, Shiki."

The two models waved at the bubbly brunette, who waved back before she disappeared into the small group. They took a seat near the window; Beatrice and Four-eyes no where to be seen.

"Hey Rimaaaa." Shiki whined, intentionally slurring her name.

"What?" she answered.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Do something."

"No."

"Because." she snapped at him, and tried pushed him back with her hand. He didn't budge. "And I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my personal bubble."

Shiki grinned, and sat back up straight. "So harsh as usual. I thought we were friends."

"You're pushing it."

"You're no fun." Shiki pouted, and the fishy lips reappeared. Much as she liked to have punched those fishy lips into a pulp, Rima followed her better judgement and resolced to ignore the spikey haired male.

Suddenly, Beatrice's head popped up in between their heads, causing Rima and Shiki to jump five feet in the air. "I finally got all the documents approved. From now on, for the next five months that Visage and Sweet Sin will be spending together, we are named _**Fameux**_."

"Now...for the moment you've been waiting for! Clothes selection!" Beatrice clapped her hands together.

Shiki and Rima sighed in unison.

* * *

The lights flashed from all directions, and Rima twirled her body as Shiki wrapped his hands around her waist. The sun was bright and shining, but the heat was tamed by the breeze that swept in from the open sea. The floral white summer dress fluttered and burnt orange hair shimmered gold under the sun as the silky tresses flickered in the wind.

"Good good!" their photographer, Tamaki Kyou said, as he changed the angle of the camera into various positions.

_Look this way. Look that way. Lift your arm a bit higher. Look like you two are in love._ Rima's body ached. They had been walking, driving, trying on this and telling them to fix, and other non-stop work for six consecutive hours. And to make matters worse, Shiki loved to taunt and tease her. He would at times wonder is hands dangeroulsy where her ticklish areas where, causing her to flinch and squeal and fight to keep a straight face whenever her tickled her.

In which she paid him back the favour by stomping on his toe with her stilleto heels. _Ouch, right?_

"Alright! That's it for now." Kyou placed his camera down on the table before taking rather large gulps of water from his water bottle. At his words, Rima relaxed as Shiki let go of her hands to grab them water bottles. The pins on her hair were starting to irritate her, and Rima removed them carefully; massaging her scalp after she freed her hair from their restraints.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted." Rima said, slowly getting used to his sudden appearances. Shiki handed her a water bottle, which she accepted gratefully.

"It's so hot," he whinged, as he undid all the buttons of his short-sleeved striped blouse. Rima felt the heat crawl up her neck and turned away.

"Shiki..."

"Hm? Shiki ran a hair through his messy, windswept hair. She averted her eyes, which only made him smirk at her.

"You know, girls usually like it when I show them a little skin." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, only to jump back to narrowly miss the fist that came flying past.

But shiki had other things on his mind, and couldn't pass up the opportunity to do so.

Rima screeched i surprise as something wet and cold splashed on her hair and skin; the water ran down from her head down to her clothes as dark wet patches began to form on the fabric and cling against her skin. Shiki grinned mischievously at her.

"Rima-chan needs to cool down a bit," he said sweetly, but to Rima his voice was _anything_ but.

"Shiki. Senri." The syllables of his name were sharp and there was ice in her voice. Uh oh. He did not like that tone. _And...wait...since when did her eyes become red?_ Weren't they blue? He _swore_ they were blue and...holy crap run Shiki, run!

The bottle in her hand exploded from the pressure of her hand, fingers squeezing tight over the plastic strcuture, and Shiki vanished in a blink of an eye – dust trailing in his wake. But Rima would have none of that disappearing act.

No.

She caught up to Shiki in a flash, footsteps imprinting in the sand of the nearby beach.

Rima smirked when she managed to wet his hair and half of his body, and Shiki wasn't going to give up without a fight. The water glittered as it caught the light from the sun, rainbow ringlets formed in the air as the two chased each other; Shiki managed to catch the fleeting blonde with one arm and pour the remaining bottle down her neck.

"_Shiki!" _she squawked angrily at another attempt tp deck the said male, but again Shiki side-stepped her and she found herself tumbling towards the sand. Before she could close her eyes and hands out in anticipation, strong arms caught her waist and twirling her so that Rima faced him, pressed against his chest. Shiki leaned in towards her, and Rima felt his spikey hair tickling her cheek.

"_You look really cute when you're flustered."_

Rima felt the heat rise to her ears and she turned her head away to hide her inflamed cheeks. She was motionless and silent; at a complete loss at what to do. Cuff him in the head? Headbutt his chin? Knee is groin? But the rather compromising position, with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands fisted in his undone shirt made her thoughts go haywire – all the more abashed.

So for a moment they stayed that way – silent and motionless. Behind them the sun was disappearing behind the horizon and the early stars began to litter the velvet plum-purple sky. He had never seen her so tame, so calm, so _at peace_ despite where his arms held her, and her torso pressed flush against his.

Unbeknownst to them – or anybody else for that matter – the furious clicks of a camera was drowned out by the sound of the waves licking the sandy shores.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**"Spotted! Conspicuous Casanova and Miss Japan were sited together at the airport on a Wednesday noon last week. Shiki Senri and Touya caught hand in hand while making their way through the crowd. What is all that about? Any ideas? Emily?"**

**"Well I don't know Cass, why on earth would the two biggest supermodels be doing at the airport? I think they were going away together, you get me?" **the other reporter said suggestively.

**"Oh my gosh! Of course! I mean, he's hot, she's hot, so _why not_? Personally I think this is a pair the world is dying to see -"**

Yoshida Ayako slammed her fist against the table, her hand knocked the radio off the table in the process. The voices died out instantly as the device collided with the floor, and the girl gritted her teeth. In front of her was the latest _**Hot Shot News **_of the month; with all the recent gossip smack-bang on every page, though the hottest news were usually kept in the middle. Across the double middle pages was a picture of a certain messy haired man and a golden blonde beauty, hand in hand as they pushed across the crowd at Tokyo Airport. The picture itself made Ayako's eyebrows furrow with disdain.

But what irked her more was the rather lovey-dovey _affectionate_ picture of Shiki with his arms around the girl's waist, the sunset bright behind them casting a dark shadow over their faces. The identity of the two silhouettes in the picture were only given away by the shape of Shiki's spikey hair and Rima's burnt orange one locks.

Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Yoshida Ayako; seventeen, and _**Angelic Pretty's **_prized model. She had risen to third in the ranks following Shiki and Rima after winning second place in the Miss Japan competition. With a face like that of a china doll, Ayako had long, black hair that fell down to her elbows, and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was tall, slim, and of course, pretty like a little red rose. But you know what they say; a rose isn't a rose without its thorns.

"Miss Ayako?"

The model snapped her head at the door's direction, where a timid girl with glasses poked her head through. Oh yeah. Ayako had only seen her once – and that was earlier today; it must've been her first time working at this agency.

"What do you want?"

"Your manager wants to talk to you," the girl said, as she pushed her round specks up the bridge of her nose. "He said it's important..."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

As the girl closed the door, Ayako smoothed the creases of her skirt as she stood up. With an unattractive scowl plastered on her pretty face she stabbed the picture with a blunt pencil, directly in the middle of two cerulean blue eyes.

"Touya Rima," Ayako muttered he name with utmost distaste.

The magazine flung to the other side of the room, and she watched it hit the wall – and in slow motion - slide down as gravity worked its nature. With a satisfied twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes, Ayako fixed herself; she straightened her back and wiped the ugly frown on her face to replace it with a dazzling, innocent smile. With a swish of her black hair she left, closing the door behind her.

.

.


End file.
